


From Misunderstandings To Love

by ambrsa



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrsa/pseuds/ambrsa
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to an unexpected love.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	From Misunderstandings To Love

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.

**_ From Misunderstandings  _ ** **_ To _ ** **_ Love _ **

I had been denying my feelings for Chloe for a long time but I have finally come to terms with them. I decided I was finally going to tell Chloe how I felt about her after my performance. I did some name dropping and got reservations to a nice local restaurant. Now I just needed to ask her. We were both getting ready for my performance tonight when I saw her come out of the bathroom. I was nervous but I knew now was the perfect time to ask her. “Hey Chloe would you want to go get a bite to eat after my performance tonight?” I anxiously awaited her reply. “Sure,  Beca that sounds like fun.” I breathed a sigh of relief maybe this would work out. We both finished getting ready and left our shared hotel room to head to my performance.

I was so nervous to perform. I know I had performed in front of large audiences before but it was with the Bella’s I was never alone. This was my first solo performance if I did well the first of many. Once I took the stage the nervousness seemed to float away and I was in my element. I was truly enjoying myself. I even decided to pull the Bella’s up on the stage. I decided I wanted to make the Bella’s last performance something truly memorable. I realized during the performance I was truly going to miss performing together. When I finished singing, I walked back stage excited for the rest of my night.

When I turned the corner after leaving backstage my face dropped and all of my excitement left my body after what I saw in front of me. The scene unfolded in slow motion before me as I saw Chloe kiss Chicago. After their intimate kiss she rushed over to me excitedly. “Congratulations  Beca that was a great performance. Hopefully it will be the first of many more. I know we were going to have one of our girl's night dinners but do you think we could take a rain check and do something later. I really want to spend as much time with Chicago before we leave. I know we are sharing the motel room and I hate to ask but do you think one of the girls would mind you staying with them for the night.” I couldn’t believe what was happening I couldn’t understand most of what Chloe was saying her words seemed to blur together.” Uh sure Chloe it’s no big deal we can do something later. We were just going to get some pizza anyway. Don’t worry the rooms all yours I’m sure one of the girls will let me crash with them for the night.” Chloe squealed and hugged me tight. “Thanks, so much  Beca I’ll make this up to you later.” I watched her catch back up with Chicago and disappear around the corner with their hands entwined.

I slowly slipped past everyone and walked back to my dressing room.  Tonight was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life for several reasons now I just felt stupid. I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror. “How could I be so stupid to think she actually felt the same way about me. I am literally the biggest idiot. Now I get to call and cancel reservation at a fancy restaurant that I practically begged for.” I stood holding the phone in my hand. “You're not stupid or an idiot. Don’t cancel the reservations.” I didn’t realize someone had saw me leave and followed me. I knew the voice had come from Aubrey before I turned around and saw her standing in the room with me. “Sorry I didn’t mean to ease drop on you. I know things haven't turned out how you planned but I still think you should keep your reservation. I know I am not who you wanted to go with but if you don’t mind some company how about we both go and celebrate the start of your solo career.” I forced a smile. “That’s nice of you Aubrey but you don’t have to do that. There is no need in you canceling plans to keep me company.” Aubrey walked to stand in front of me and grabbed my hand. “I actually don’t have any plans to cancel. You would actually be the one keeping me company. So how about we go use those dinner reservations.” I nodded my head and gave Aubrey a more sincere smile. 

We both finished gathering our belongings before catching a cab to take us to the restaurant for dinner reservations. We both had been seated as we were greeted by our waiter explaining the menu specials to us. We both placed our orders and watched the waiter leave to get our drinks. “ Beca I’m really sorry how tonight has turned out.” I looked up at Aubrey. “You know what the worst part is I had finally worked up the courage to tell her about my feelings for her. I had asked her before we left for the concert tonight if we could get dinner together. I even did some name dropping to get these reservations. Instead after the concert I saw her kissing him. Then she tells me she wants to rain check our girl's night out so she can spend more time with him. By the way I forgot to ask if you would mine me sharing your motel room for the night.” Aubrey gave me an odd look. “Of course, you can stay in my room, but I don’t understand why you would need to.” I gave Aubrey a smirk. “Oh, that’s the real icing on the cake since Chloe and I are sharing a room she asked me if I could stay in one of Bella’s rooms for the night.” The waiter interrupted our conversation sitting our glasses on the table before leaving us. “Beca I’m so sorry. For what it’s worth she is crazy to choose him over you.” I smiled at Aubrey before the waiter brought our meals to the table. The rest of the evening's conversations consisted of lighter topics including Aubrey's plans for the future. After we finished our meal and paid, we took a cab back to the motel. 

After arriving back to the motel Aubrey walked with me to Chloe and I’s room to gather my belongings to take to hers. I started rushing to pack all of my stuff into my suitcase and bags hoping to get out of there before Chicago and Chloe came back. Aubrey grabbed a couple of my bags and helped me carry them to her room. Aubrey hit the light switch and shut the door as I sat my belongings down. Aubrey smiled at me. “Are you staying the night or moving in with me?” I fidgeted as I looked up at her. “You know we only have a few days left before we fly home. If you don’t mind putting up with me until then I think it might be a good idea to stay here with you. I can just tell Chloe I am giving her and Chicago a chance to spend more time together. Of course, that’s only if you're okay with it. If not, I totally understand. I know you and Chloe are best friends and I don’t want to put you in the middle of this so...” Aubrey abruptly cut me off. “ Beca stop of course you can stay until we leave. Chloe and I have been friends for a long time but for the record I am your friend too. I’ll be here for anything you need okay.” I nodded my head. We both got ready for bed. I tucked in under the covers and settled in on the surprisingly comfortable pull out bed. I stared at the ceiling until I was too exhausted to think and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up 6:00 AM to Aubrey’s phone alarm blaring Ace of Bases “The Sign”. I chuckled realizing somethings never change. I reluctantly got up when Aubrey did and started getting ready for the morning. We all had planned from the beginning to stay a few days after the tour finished to site see and after last night Aubrey had decided that she was going to spend them trying to distract me. If that would not have been the case, I definitely would not have been awake at 6:00 AM. We both went downstairs to meet up with the Bella’s for breakfast. My stomach dropped at the site I saw. Chloe had invited Chicago to eat breakfast with the Bella’s. I slowly sat down in one of the empty chairs noticing Aubrey taking a seat in the one next to me. I took a drink of the water in front of me before deciding I needed something stronger. I stood up and walked to the coffee machine. After pouring the coffee I took a sip of the hot liquid knowing I wouldn’t survive the morning without caffeine. I didn’t realize Chloe had followed me. She smiled at me and chuckled lightly “Hey  Beca I didn’t tell you to move out of our room only for the night.” I forced myself to smile back at her. “It’s okay I stayed with Aubrey last night. I talked to her and she’s okay with me staying with her until we fly back. I thought you might like the extra time with Chicago.” She squealed at me as she gave me a hug. “You are so thoughtful and such a great friend  Beca thank you.” I nodded my head at her. I rejoined the rest of the Bella’s. The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair. We all eventually went our separate ways for the day. We all seemed to follow the same routine for the remainder of the trip until it was time to fly home. Thank goodness that my seat on the flight was all ready next to Aubrey. I  don't know if I could have handled listening to Chloe for the whole flight yammering about Chicago.

After we returned from the tour things changed rapidly. I spent a lot of my time in the studio recording music for my new album. Chloe and I still talked and spent some time together but it just  wasn’t the same. She would spend most of the time talking about how great Chicago was and how wonderful their phone calls were. Another big change was Aubrey had decided to stay close while studying to be a midwife. This allowed us to spend a lot more time together. She would regularly come over to study while we stuffed ourselves with pizza. 

It had been about six months since the tour and I was starting to realize I had feeling for Aubrey. Even though I had acknowledged the feelings I had for her I knew I would never do anything about them after the Chloe situation. I was really starting to think a fresh start putting some space between us all might be a good idea, because I really didn't think I could handle any more heart break right now. It took me months to get over Chloe but I was finally starting to. The problem was in the process of getting over Chloe our friendship had suffered. I didn’t think I could handle losing Aubrey’s friendship.

It was Friday night and Aubrey had come over for pizza and to study. As usual Chloe was out for the night. Aubrey was sitting on the other side of the couch and I kept seeing her wincing and hissing in pain as she moved her neck. “Are you okay their Aubrey?” She looked over at me and smiled. “I’m fine I have just been stressed out and studying a lot lately. I seem to be falling asleep sitting in my chair studying.” “Come sit next to me Aubrey.” She gave me odd look but did as she was told. “I’m going to give you a shoulder massage and maybe that will help with some of the pain” I told myself I could do this it was just going to be a friendly platonic massage. As I began to massage her shoulders she began to relax. Unfortunately for me the sounds she was making was starting to weaken my resolve. I finally grasped her chin bring her around to face me. “ Beca .” I slowly leaned in and kissed her and to my surprise she kissed me back. My elation only lasted a short while when she pulled back from the kiss. “ Beca I don’t think this is a good idea. I know you still have feelings for Chloe. You can’t use me as a substitute for her it’s not fair to me or you.” I grasped her chin again bring her around to face me again. “Aubrey you are no substitute. The past several months  have been wonderful getting to spend time with you and getting to know you better. Without even realizing it I slowly started realizing I had feelings for you. I’m hoping you have feeling for me too.” Before I barely got the last word out Aubrey had pulled me forward into a passionate kiss.

The passionate kiss had turned into a full blown intense make out session. Aubrey was now sitting in my lap kissing me as if her life depended on it. We were so caught up in each other we never heard the door open. “What the hell is going on.” We both broke apart to look up at a stunned Chloe standing in the middle of the room. Aubrey removed herself from my lap taking a seat next to me on the couch. Chloe frowned as she shook her head before yelling at us. “Are you telling me I had a chance with  Beca the whole time.” I sat stunned. Did Chloe just admit she had wanted a chance with me. I briefly met her eyes. “You actually had more than a chance Chloe.” After I spoke, I sat frozen staring at the wall in front of me trying to process what had just happened. Chloe gasped. “ Beca what do you mean?” I never answered her. “Aubrey what is  Beca talking about?” I turned my head towards Aubrey just as she stood up to face Chloe. “Do you want to really know what she means? The night of her performance on the tour that dinner she was going to take you to she was going to tell you how she felt. Just so you know the dinner was not pizza at a diner it was a nice local restaurant that she practically begged to get reservations at. Then she walks off stage seeing you in a lip lock with Chicago. You make her take a raincheck for dinner but that’s not the worst part. You actually had the audacity to kick her out of your shared motel room so you could bring Chicago back. I have spent the last six months picking up the pieces of  Beca that you broke. Pieces that you never even realized you broke. I have spent six months falling in love with her.” Chloe and I both gasped at Aubrey’s confession. “If by some chance  Beca gives you a second chance one you definitely don’t deserve don’t blow it.” Aubrey turned back towards me. “I know this is what you have been waiting for  Beca and I’m not going to stand in your way. I think I should go you both have a lot to talk about.” Aubrey began to grab her belongings as I heard her sniffling and saw tears running down her cheeks. I knew I had to make a decision and I knew one way or the other someone was going to get hurt. The thing is I already knew my decision. I softly grabbed her hand. “Aubrey wait I don’t want you to go.” Chloe just stared at me. “I have some things to say and I want you both to listen. Chloe, I did have feelings for you but our chance passed us by and is gone. Aubrey, I meant what I said earlier. I have feelings for you and I would like for us to try to make this work.” Aubrey smiled at me before pulling me in for a quick chaste kiss. We both turned around to see Chloe in tears. “I really am sorry about everything  Beca . I think it might be a good idea for me to spend a few days away. When I come back maybe we can try to work on our friendship.” I nodded my head as we watched her leave shutting the door  softly behind her.

It took Chloe awhile but she eventually accepted Aubrey and I’s relationship. We all regained our friendship but never quite as close as it had been before. Chloe eventually moved out of the apartment finding her a small apartment of her own. After a short time, I had Aubrey move in with me telling her she spent most of her time here anyways. Every time I looked at  Aubrey I was happy Chloe had misunderstood because if not I wouldn’t be sitting here with the love of my life.


End file.
